Consequences of Swapping Clothes
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Maura and Jane swapped clothing however when Jane is eager to swap back she discovers something about Maura that she didn't know before.
1. Chapter 1

Maura smiled as she walked in the front door of her Beacon Hill home, Jane was walking in front of her and struggling to get the zip undone on the back of her dress. Well in actual fact it was Maura's dress but they had swapped clothing half way through the day.

"We need to swap back Maur' ", the Detective half whined to the Medical Examiner, she clearly didn't feel as comfortable in the clothing as Maura had, despite the fact that the dress looked amazing on the dark haired Italian woman.

The honey blonde shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not so sure", she said softly, making the other woman turn quickly to look at her in shock and with wide eyes that awaited further explanation.

Maura simply smiled, "I got hit on twice today", she revealed, before walking past the woman, a smirk appeared on her face as she finished her sentence, "By women".

The Italian's jaw dropped at the words, and her hands froze with the zip half way down her back which caused the dress to be loose on her slim and toned body.

The Medical Examiner simply continued walking into the kitchen with a smirk pasted on her face, and listened out for the frozen woman who was bound to follow.

It took her a few minutes to fully comprehend what the other woman had said before she could get her brain to function enough in order to follow. The soft sound of her feet padding along the hallway was the only sound other than the clink of a beer bottle touching the surface of the kitchen island, and the sound of a wine glass being filled with wine. The woman's shoes had been discarded at the door before the revelation from Maura.

"So… you don't want to give me back my clothes… because you like women hitting on you?", she enquired with a hint of confusion in her tone of voice and the same confusion painted across her features.

Maura smiled at the woman as she handed the beer to her, she hadn't bothered putting it in a glass like she had tried the first few times and the condensation from the bottle ran down the glass onto the Detective's hand as she took it from her. "Yes", she said simply as though it were the most ordinary question that a friend asks a friend.

Jane's eyebrows shot higher, "Erm…", she paused, unsure as to what to say next.

A soft laugh escaped from the lipstick painted lips of the Medical Examiner, "I am hypothesising that your confusion stems from the assumption that I am heterosexual? Am I right?".

"You're guessing", was the only response that the curly haired woman could form, and she herself chuckled in return, finding that fact rather amusing.

Maura shook her head, "Hypothesising", she corrected, "I am basing it on previous experiences and conversations with you as well as your current state of confusion to what I said".

Slowly nodding, she smirked, "Still guessed", she said softly.

This time she didn't bother to try and correct the Italian woman in her kitchen and instead returned to her original question, "Does your confusion stem from the assumption that I am… 'straight' ?", she asked with a tilt of her head and using the slang term rather than the usual terminology that she would use.

Jane bit her lip gently and nodded, "Yeah.. .I.. suppose", she replied slowly before taking a rather large gulp of the alcoholic beverage she had in her right hand.

The Medical Examiner shook her head and with the wine glass in her left hand, her right hand reached up to touch the other woman's cheek, "What have I told you about guessing?", she said softly.

Running her hand through her dark curls she sighed softly, "So erm… these women… did you get any numbers?", she asked with a cheeky looking grin.

Maura laughed at the question, and nodded, "I already had the number of the woman I would like to date", she said softly, "Before she saw me dressed like this".

"Ah so she was checking you out even before you stole my clothes", she said with a smile and a shake of her head. She had wanted to be with Maura for a very long time but assuming the woman was straight because she had no evidence to prove otherwise had meant that she didn't ask her out. She was afraid that Maura would say no and then she would lose the best friendship that she had ever had. Now she knew that Maura in fact was attracted to women, she couldn't help but feel jealous at the idea of this 'other woman'.

She nodded with a grin, "Yes she did", she said softly and seeming rather happy with that fact.

Jane bit her lip gently and at the same time bit back her jealousy, "You should give her a call.. see if she'll go out on that date with you".

The honey blonde woman smiled, and nodded, "That sounds like a great idea, thank you Jane", she said softly.

"I'll erm… see you in the front room", Jane said softly, "I'll find that documentary on the DVR for you and order the pizza".

Once Jane had left, Maura picked up her phone and hit speed dial '1', with a couple of rings, Jane answered, "Erm Maur'?", she said softly, "I think you called the wrong number…". She said with amusement looking at the other woman from her position on the couch.

The Chief Medical Examiner shook her head as she looked at her, the phone still in her hand and against her ear, despite the fact that they were face to face, "No I didn't Jane", she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane frowned in confusion as she looked at the honey blonde medical examiner in front of her, "But.. you.. called me", she said with the phone still in her hand and pressed against her ear despite the fact that it wasn't necessary.

Maura hit the button to end the call before she placed it onto the kitchen counter, "I know", she said softly, as she made her way over to sit beside the curly haired detective. "I know you were... checking me out today", she said with a smirk, "and I also know that you seem to find my breasts quite a distraction".

The dark haired woman bit her lip and looked down briefly before back up as the other woman continued to speak, "I also know that at the Merch you were even more distracted by them than usual and I also noticed that you licked your lips a lot more than normal".

"I...I'm sorry", she mumbled to the medical examiner in reply, she wasn't truly sorry but it felt like it was the right thing to say.

Dr Isles raised an eyebrow, "About staring at my breasts? or for not kissing me?", she said with a smirk as she watched her.

Jane reached out and grabbed the woman carefully, pulling her into her lap, "For not kissing you...", she said kissing her softly, "For not tell you how much I love you". She wrapped her arms around the woman who was now straddling her, "For not...", she couldn't finish her sentence because the other woman kissed her passionately.

Maura's hand was laced into the dark curls of the Italian woman she was straddling, her other hand was resting on the soft tanned skin of the Detective's neck and her legs spread to sit in Jane's lap.

The Italian Detective moaned softly at the sensation of the movements of the Doctor's lips and tongue, her hand was buried in the mass of honey blonde locks and the other on her back to ensure she remained in her lap. Her hand made its way beneath the shirt that the Medical Examiner had refused to return which elicited a moan in return.

When breathing became a priority the two of them withdrew from each other, their foreheads pressed to each others and their hands still holding each other close.

Jane's hand came up to gently cup Maura's cheek and the Medical Examiner pressed her cheek into the warmth of the woman's palm and held it there with her own hand as her eyes closed at the feel of the gentle touch. "I love you", the Italian woman said softly, before kissing her lovingly, "And I.. I am so sorry that I never told you before".

Maura leant forward and pressed her lips to the Detective's in a soft and gentle, although brief kiss before she spoke, "I love you too", she said simply with a bright smile and tear filled eyes of happiness. The woman smirked as an idea came to her mind, "However, I do believe we have some ... catching up to do..."

The Detective smiled as she heard what she considered to be the best idea that the other woman had ever came up with, she was soon on her feet with the Medical Examiner's legs wrapped around her waist, her lips on hers as they made their way to the bedroom. Hands on skin, clothes being shed an item at a time and left in random places, lips on lips, breathing heavy as they...


End file.
